Lessons
by Alta-Lemur
Summary: Shounen ai. Mild violence. Jou learns some lessons.


Title: Lessons Chapter 1/?  
  
Author: Alta Lemur (Latinam Amate!)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: J/S  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't make money. Don't sue!  
  
Summary: Shounen ai. Mild violence. Jou learns some lessons.  
  
Thanks to: Rem for betaing even if she's swamped, and Treana for being hyper.  
  
They were in a normal, ever day argument. Seto was calling him a whole variety of canine insults, not to mention the monkey and low-class ones. Jou was countering with his own variety of insult, mainly consisting of synonyms for rich boy and "Oh yeah?!" Before you knew it, their voices rang down the school hallway and some students were placing bets on who would win.  
  
Jou could feel that his face was flushed. Maybe he should start breathing between screaming insults. Jou concealed his gasps for air as best he could and took a survey of how Kaiba was fairing in their argument. Well, the snot certainly wasn't hard for breath. Hm, he was a little colored. It was probably from the anger. Ha! So Jou was getting under Kaiba's skin!   
  
Enthused, Jou leapt back into the verbal fight with new energy. One minute later, Jou was on the ropes again and decided to take a better look of his opponent before taking another leap.  
  
'Well, Kaiba is a bit more flushed than a minute ago', Jou observed, 'but probably not as flushed as me.' Quickly looking for a something that would show fatigue, Jou looked into Seto's eyes. They were narrowed in obvious anger, fastened on Jou like a great bird of prey locked onto a rabbit. Jou looked deeper in hopes of some sign of weakness. Well, they also seemed more intense. They were darker than they normally were. In fact, they almost seemed to glint, like a menacing sea concealing some treasure in its depths.  
  
Jou mentally shook his head. What was he thinking? Slightly anxious, he searched for some other clue in Kaiba's demeanor. Well, his hands were clinched. Those slender, almost delicate fingers were clenching until they were white. Then they unclenched to turn bright red, and then turn to their normal crème color. No! Wrong direction of thought!  
  
Slightly frantic, Jou looked for something else. Kaiba's hair! It was a little messier than usual as it moved with every violent gesture Seto made, sometimes catching the fluorescent lights in the hall at odd angles. No! Think of something else!  
  
'Ack, what's left?' a very frantic Jou thought. Um, his legs! Jou averted his eyes to Kaiba's legs. They were slender, that was for sure. Under the school uniform's shape, Jou could tell that Kaiba probably worked out. They were in very nice shape. NO! Don't focus on their shape! Well, they were supporting Seto in his classic arrogant stance, slightly spread from one another to give Seto balance. Jou found himself inadvertently tracing the line of Seto's legs to the apex of the narrow triangle they made.  
  
Ack, NO! Bad thoughts! Jou was very frantic now. Then he came out of his thoughts to find out that Seto had verbally beaten him into the rhetoric corner. Seto's voice brought Jou's eyes again to his face. Seto was smirking now, obviously seeing Jou's desperation and already seeing his own victory.   
  
That smirk. Oh, god! Jou couldn't take it anymore. Without any warning, Jou leapt at Seto and ended up slamming him against the lockers. Before Seto could recover from his shock, Jou crushed his own lips against Seto's stunned ones.  
  
For a moment, Seto stood there pinned against the cold metal of the lockers and the increasingly warm body of Jou. Then Seto seemed to get a grasp of physical reality and brought his hands to Jou's shoulder. Before Jou could become enthused and increase the energy of his attack on the other boy's lips, Seto suddenly tightened his grip and swiftly brought his knee up, connecting soundly with Jou's groin.  
  
Once the spots of light cleared from Jou's vision, he could see Kaiba storming off down the hall. The crowd of onlookers, mostly the boys, frantically parted for him. As Jou stood away from the lockers he hadn't known he was leaning against, he tried to steady himself while clutching his tender crotch. Jou saw several other guys that were watching the fight either wince in sympathy or collecting their winnings. Slowly, Jou limped to his next class.   
  
Jou's lesson #1: With Kaiba, violence leads to violence.  
  
A/N: More to come, so keep a firm hold on your respective groins. You've read, now review. 


End file.
